Finding Destiny
by Arinlianette
Summary: Ceres is the privileged heiress of Jotum Industries and will soon marry her uncle's successor. Resentful and trapped, she attempts to get through her last night of being a free woman. But the Fayth has other plans as creatures made of water attack the stadium. There's fire, chaos and Tidus. Then Sir Auron tells her to jump. She does. Now she doesn't know where she is. OC/?
1. Act I Chapter 1

**ACT I: END OF THE WORLD**

**"_Fear not the unknown. It is a sea of possibilities._"**

**-Tom Althouse**

* * *

**Chapter One**

She squeezed an eye shut in pain as rough hands had their way with her ebony locks. It was as if she needed to feel the talons.

"Hold…still…"

Dutifully, she closed her eyes and leaned slightly forward to provide little resistance. Handmaid or not, Nysa would have her way. She did not serve her young mistress; the young mistress served her.

"Ouch—"

"Miss Jotum, this is but a _small_ price to pay for your betrothed!" The young mistress rolled her eyes, or at least tried to before Nysa popped her in the corner of her head. "I see everything, now hold still…"

The room was silent aside from the two grunting women near the vanity.

"There. Well don't you look as beautiful...as usual, of course," the woman mused.

In the mirror stood a girl with chestnut skin, her thick eyebrows plucked to perfection. Her face was lightly painted with natural tones, bringing calmness to her cheeks and almond moisture to her lips. Thin eyeliner contoured around her prominent, keen emerald eyes.

Her hair—honestly, she was impressed with this one. Nysa had superb skills, but hadn't been able to take advantage of the young girl who rarely went out. Her thick mane had been straightened then plat against her scalp, four thick braids falling down. The braids were bunched together at the back of her nape in an arrangement similar to carnations. Aside from product and gel, they were held together with a comb—the Jotum family crest of a crow evident.

The 2-inch, silver choker around her neck made it difficult to turn her head. The purpose for this contraption, she did not know. The tight, corset Nysa shoved her into hugged her chest a bit too tightly and now she thoroughly regrets not working out more.

"Here."

Nysa tied a flowing, coral underdress over the corset that reached to her hips. Then she tossed her a navy blue lady's overcoat adorned with every button known to Zanarkand. It snapped over her breastbone and covered the rest of her dress. The coat went down to calves, only showing her stocking-clad legs and night walking boots.

"What do you think?" Nysa was obviously proud of her work, smirking with her arms crossed. The young mistress was less than pleased.

"…I look like a boring heiress."

"Yes, well your betrothed requested this look specifically—"

"You can just say his name, you know."

"_Your betrothed_ plans for you two to _woo_ the town. Oh~ so cute! I can't wait to see those pictures~" And the woman caught herself mumbling excitedly about the affair. When she got like this, she knew her mistress would do nothing and leave her to her fancy.

Sigh. Tonight was her last night as a free woman.

Knock, knock.

"Come in~," Nysa bowed deeply. "Master Jotum, sir."

"Miss Carny," he greeted before pausing. "My, Ceres. Look at you…"

Ceres' uncle Mikal was a tall man, standing nearly a foot above her five feet and six inches. Thick, coils of auburn hair fell down his back in a flamboyant sweep. His olive skin was smooth as a baby's bottom with hands to match. He'd never worked a day in his life and yet, he owned the most successful bio-engineering corporation on the planet. All that hard work and all those long hours working, not one wrinkle to show for it. And the older man had the face of a thirty year old.

But he was a stern man, never showing a genuine smile for anyone. Not even his own niece. He knew how to play the crowd and demand respect with just a look. As cold as he was, he still delicately cared for his niece.

Unsure of what to say, the girl clasped her hands in front of her ribs. "Dravon _requested_ this outfit," still not believing someone would do such a thing. She rubbed her fingers together. "Apparently he has _big plans_ for the night…"

His frown did not leave. "You look lovely, as always."

"Yes, and I guess for the rest of my days, I will be lovely for _him_—"

"Ceres," he warned.

"Sorry—I" she crossed her arms. "I…don't want to do this."

She stopped speaking, feeling cold hands land on her shoulders. He coaxed her around to face him.

"Dravon Toler is the proprietor of the world's largest blitz ball merchandiser. He also now holds 46% of _our_ shares."

"He knows _nothing_ about running this company! I do!"

Then he turned her angry face up toward his, a rare emotion in his face.

"Don't think for one second that this is easy for me either." He saw the liquid gathering behind those green orbs. "You are my flesh and blood. You fill the position of heir perfectly. And you would've made a wonderful chief of innovation."

_But…_

"But this is the hand life has dealt us. So _this_ is me taking care of you, understand?"

His thumb followed the droplets before they could form, gently caressing her face.

She numbly nodded.

"Good. Now muscle up, that's a good girl."

At his command, she fanned her face and straightened her posture. Nysa came forward to flatten her collar once more.

"That's my strong girl. I do not want to see anymore crying from here on."

It wasn't a command so much as a warning. Oh, her tears would know better than to show themselves now.

* * *

Stepping out of the car, Ceres was sure to access her public persona. The cold yet charismatic heiress ready to entertain the masses. Cameras flashed from every angle, capturing each tailored moment. Dravon's soft hand remained clasped around her own, his other hand secured behind her back, steadily pressing as they moved up the first staircase.

She smiled as he recanted some stupid little joke. The paparazzi ate it up as some clever trope. Suddenly, his head flew back as he bellowed into the sky at an absurd comment. As soon as the laugh faded, his arm slowly crept past her back to around her waist. Hiding her bewilderment, she turned back to face him with a coy smile.

One could mistake it as flirtation. But the two knew this was a warning.

He returned the look, tightening his grip. It caused her to fell against his side, seemingly intimate. Annoyed, she turned away to look around. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Keep it up, princess. You know they like _us_."

The idea of Jotum Industries' princess and Toler Entertainment's prince tackling both the latest entertainment technologies and marriage.

"_**Ugh, people, am I right?**"_ a gravely voice rang out.

Ceres whipped her head around to meet the sound, but there stood a young boy. _Is that little boy talking?_ But his mouth wasn't moving.

"Babe, watch where you're stepping, please," Dravon expressed, tight-lipped.

"Wha—" she'd stepped on his foot. "Sorry."

He brushed the cuff of his shoes. "I don't want to have to throw these away. They're new."

A foolish comment like that would've usually caused Ceres to chew his head off, but she was absentminded. Something felt…off.

"**_It's too bad none of them will be alive to remember this. But I bet that's a good thing, in _your_ case_**…"

Her head whipped around so fast. "What the hell—"

"Babe—"

"_**I wonder if you whine, too**…?"_

"Seriously, kid. You're creeping me out," she expressed.

"**_It's almost time_ _to say good bye_**. "

"Whose child is this?"

"Ceres, there's no one there, geez." The affluent man put his arms around her shoulders and began to lead her away. "I won't have you ruining my night. Why don't we go up to our seats?"

"But, Draven—"

She needed to know more. Why did she need to say goodbye?

But when she looked again, the little boy was gone.

* * *

**A/N: We all know who this 'little boy' is.**


	2. Act I Chapter 2

**ACT I: END OF THE WORLD**

**

* * *

**

** Chapter Two**

Ceres spent the next hour greeting whatever celebrities joined them in the game box. Many were friends of Dravon's and treated her like an old friend. Cheeks were kissed and hands were delicately caressed as if precious cargo.

They all wore the same, identical fake smile. The easy-to-detect kind. The kind that disappears the second you step away from the person you're greeting. As fake as they were, Ceres wish she could say she had a lot of friends. She had _followers_. Users who wanted to use her for their personal fame.

Before her courtship with Dravon, she had plenty of friends. Real, genuine ones just making their own marks on the world. But the responsibilities of an heiress became too much and she let them go to appease her uncle. Protecting Jotum Industries is priority number one, after all.

Occasionally, she thinks about reaching out to them but she knows she flaked out on them. She wouldn't be her friend either.

Well, now these were her friends. Sigh.

Cheeks becoming tender, Ceres tapped her fiancé on the shoulder.

"It's kind of hot up here. I'm going to get fresh air."

He seemed to think about it for awhile, wondering what I could possibly want fresh air from. "I have you tonight—"

"I'm not gonna make a run for it, idiot," she hissed, slapping his shoulder.

"Well…take Otis with you," he gestured to one of their bodyguards, silent as ever.

"Dravon," she pleaded.

"It's Otis or nothing."

Glaring hard, she held her wine glass and stood up. "If I could spill this on you, I would."

Her fiancé only chuckled and crossed his legs. "Babe, I'd _love_ to see you try. Don't make me change my mind."

Rolling her eyes, she pointed to Otis and let him follow her. They climbed down the steps then across a banister, the glass looking up to the stadium. With one arm crossed over the other, she steadily sipped from her wine and sighed. Without turning around, she spoke.

"Otis, I'm sorry if I seem like a brat right now. You are lovely company but…"

"You wanted some alone time, ma'am."

"…Yes. Some time to clear my head. I just—I hate how he treats me like a _child_ in front of all these people."

"I understand how that can be frustrating."

She took a long sip.

"I mean—I am a grown _fucking_ woman with two advanced degrees in engineering and linguistics. Do you think I need a _man_ telling me what to do?" She still carried the tone of a woman having a simple conversation despite bad talking her fiance to his subordinate.

"Probably not, ma'am—"

"Probably the fuck not, Otis—I mean…probably not." She sighed. "Yet, here we both are."

She took another sip, attempting to stretch her neck and relieve some tension from that accursed choker. The engagement ring on her finger just kept looking at her.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" she asked it, muttering to herself like a lunatic. Great, now she's talking to jewelry.

"Ceres?"

Surprised, she whipped around to meet the voice. She nearly dropped her glass.

"Tidus? Tidus!" With her glass, she quickly rubbed her ring finger as if telling it to calm down before stepping forward. "Oh my goodness!"

Shooting a brief look to Otis—who stayed back—Ceres reached her arms around the athlete in a somewhat passionate hug. Tidus' own hands came around her back and he squeezed, lifting her into the air. She squealed in surprise and he let her down quickly. "You should be warming up right now."

"I saw you staring all broody from the stands." Her smile slowly dropped. "Wanted to come and say hi while I had the chance."

"Well that's awfully sweet of you," she commented, touching her hair for no apparent reason. "What's it been? Five years?"

"Yeah, something like that." He rubbed the back of his head, vibrato suddenly gone just like hers. The two just stood there avoiding direct eye contact for who knows how long. Despite the strange tension, Ceres appreciated his mindfulness of her. Considering this is one of the friends she had been crap to.

Ceres' eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh yeah, so blitz ball! You were always good at it and now you're super famous," she nodded in that awkward way people do. She fiddled with her wine glass.

"Gotta honor the old man somehow, I guess," he said with less energy.

Ceres went to put a hand on his shoulder then changed her mind. "I miss him too, you know…" Her head turned down slightly. "He would be proud of the life you made for yourself."

She couldn't say the same for herself.

Tidus waved his hand in the air, shrugging in dismissal. "Not like he'd really care." Then he brightened up. "But, hey~ I heard you're getting married tomorrow. Congrats!" he exclaimed with a wide toothed smile and corny thumbs up.

She didn't know why but she didn't want Tidus to see how she truly felt about it. She perked up very quickly and examined the ring. "Thanks! It just seems like the next step, you know?" The words felt like mush coming out of her mouth.

"As long as you're happy, I guess I'm happy…"

Ceres watched him scratch his head. Unsure of how to reply, she just smiled. He was always kind of dopey.

Just then a warning sounded.

"Oh, yeah, the match! I-I gotta go!"

He started to run off, but came back to pull her into a hug again. He pulled away and pretended to ruffle her hair. "Ceres, it was really great seeing you again."

"And you, Tidus. Give us a show."

"Always," he pumped a fist.

And he was gone.

Ceres began to make her way back up the stairs with Otis in tow, still thinking about the encounter. Since running into Tidus, she wore a smile on her face. And some weight was visibly off her shoulders. Seeing him again brought fresh memories of fun and simpler times.

When Jecht was still here, her uncle's company had been sponsoring him so he'd bring Tidus over while they talked business. And when Jecht was gone, her uncle made her to keep the boy around—for Ceres' sake. A lonely child, Ceres did all her first kid stuff with him. First bike ride, first sleepover, first lost tooth, first friend. First kiss, even. No person had ever made her laugh like Tidus did.

Then she went and let rich people get in her head about surrounding yourself with the 'right people'. It almost hurt thinking of all the years and time lost in their separation.

Wait—did Tidus know who she was to marry? That prick? Dear God, she hoped not! Dravon's company managed the Zanarkand Abes, but he didn't make house calls…right?

"There you are, babe. I was getting worried—" Dravon charmingly leaned for a kiss and Ceres pretended to be surprised. His lips landed on her forehead instead. "What took you so long?"

"Otis can tell you," she replied, sardonically. "Don't worry, I was on my best behavior."

She crossed her arms again and they spent the next ten minutes in silence. Dravon greeted whomever went by, but Ceres remained inside her own little bubble. The stadium began to grow restless and she knew the match would start.

Then like all the other times, the stadium lights darkened around her to focus on the glowing ball in the center. The roar of an electric guitar reverberated off the stands and the crowd went wild. The orb began to rotate as a figure climbed its way up to the platform.

Suddenly, the little boy's voice from earlier rang in her head.

**_It's too bad none of them will be alive to remember this._**

She shook her head, an attempt to ignore the voice. She instead focused on the full, blonde head of Tidus. He was emerging from a ladder. A blitz ball somehow ended up in his arms.

**_But I bet that's a good thing, in_ your_ case…_**

The glowing ball vibrated then pulsed. The gathered energy exploded then grew into the massive ball of liquid they expected for blitz. The crowd whooped in excitement.

**_I wonder if you whine, too…_**

The more anticipation that build, the more queasy Ceres felt in her stomach. A strange tightening developing from seemingly nowhere.

Just as Tidus began to dive into the pit, Ceres couldn't do it. She swiftly stood from her seat, holding her stomach as if that would keep it at bay.

"I don't feel well."

"What'd you mean?" Dravon asked, hardly paying her mind. His eyes were glued to the arena, where other players began diving in. "The game is starting."

"Yes, but—"

**_It's too bad…_**

"D—I…I think I need to go. I—"

**…_none of them will be alive to remember this._**

"Ceres, just sit d—"

A flash of light exploded behind her eyes before her body was carried in the air.


	3. Act I Chapter 3

**ACT I: END OF THE WORLD**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

When she came to, she'd landed outside the stadium.

Blurbs were running all over the place, no structure or plan. Dust and ruins laid around her body, almost like she was cut out of the rubble. Streaks of blood and water stained the ground. There was a slight ringing in her ears, but...

The sound was unmistakable. A beautiful myriad of sorrow and purity shifting. The operatic voices could have been depicted as calming, but juxtaposed against the chaos around her, it was eerie.

Then she heard a cry from her right. A woman trapped under a pillar.

She…she had to help her.

**"_You can't save them, you know. But I know you'll try."_**

That voice…

She raised her head, a single drop of blood coming to rest on her cheek. It was the little boy. He was standing in the middle of the chaos, unperturbed by the violence. Once again, no one could see him.

**"_They're waiting. Go find them."_**

"W-who are you?"

**"_Just a dream. Now don't you wanna help them?"_**

Help…

That's when she heard the new screams. All permeating from the same direction.

Somehow, she was able to lift herself up from the rubble and regain her balance. Her head was pounding and the sleeve of her cloak, shredded. When she looked over, a giant orb of water had emerged from the sky. Silver creatures were budding from it. The creatures fell to buildings and bridges in search of prey. One monster's tentacles swallowed a man's face and he fell to the ground, smothered.

"Oh my God, somebody help him!"

Against her better judgement, her feet began to move along the shaky ground away from the stadium altogether. She quickly made her way down the bridge, somehow managing to dodge the frantic people around her.

Her heiress training fought to halt her actions. She was raised to let other people do the saving. Even trained in the art of self-defense and weaponry, she dared not lift a finger for another person. But she wasn't an heiress right now. She was Ceres. And somebody needed her help!

"Dammit! Where the hell are the police? Everything's gone to shit!"

Finally reaching the man, Ceres stomped on the creature to force a response.

"Get the hell off him!"

Each stomp only slightly went through its body, made out of water.

The thing gave an ugly shrill before continuing its attack.

**"_You can do better than that."_**

Annoyed with his presence, Ceres stopped her assault and turned back to the boy who appeared from nothing.

"Seriously?! I don't need your sass right now!"

Just then the man began to scream in agony, drawing back Ceres' attention.

_How the hell do I kill this thing? _Thinking back to her former attack, she got an idea.

She pulled out the two dual steel fans concealed within her bodice. Making sure to hold the handles at precisely the right angle, she clanked the fans together before touching the monster with them. An electric current delivered an ample shock to the creature as it screeched. In no time, it lost the strength to cling to the man's head and dissolved away.

"Thank you, miss!"

But Ceres wasn't paying attention to him. She watched the last particle fade away and got to thinking.

_If electricity kills these things…_

With a new resolve, she ran past the man and moved further down the bridge, calling to the man, "Now that I saved you, _please _don't die tonight!"

* * *

She ran the opposite direction as everyone else, intent on reaching that giant thing launching all of these creatures. As she made her way, she could see tentacles slowly fading way with small emitting from them. Before she reached it, it had already stopped glowing.

_Is someone else fighting the monsters too?_

She pushed forward, seeing several more being launched from someone. When she arrived, two people were facing a swarm of bug-like creatures with glowing wings on the other side.

_What the_—

"Tidus?"

"Ceres!" he turned toward her, with a hand outstretched. "Don't come any closer! It's not safe!"

A few of the bugs moved to attack him and he stopped to swing his sword. Ceres heard noises behind her, and realized more bugs had come in behind her. She moved closer to Tidus and the silent man to avoid getting hit. Watching Tidus use his sword and defeat them, she finally opened her fans and let them shield her.

"We were waiting for you," the man quietly muttered with almost a scolding tone.

"What?" Tidus exclaimed after killing another one, "_this _is who you meant?"

Halting another one from coming forward, Ceres leaned in. She struck the creature across the back, the steel lighting up with electricity and watched the monster fade into those blue orbs.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? Tidus, who is this?"

Tidus exhaled, already tired from the assault. "His name is Sir Auron—"

"We don't have time for this. We're late," the samurai butt in. Ceres went to give a sassy remark, but was interrupted by another monster. "See that machine? That! Knock it down, trust me!"

Ceres was too busy keeping the monsters at bay on her side to understand what was happening. She could hear a motor clanging loudly behind her. Within minutes, it sounded like something separated and then the bridge shook. Wobbling over, she put her hands out and used Tidus' shoulder to right her balance.

An explosion went off and heat rose from the ground around them. Glancing up, she saw the stern face of Jecht hurdling down towards them.

"Shit!"

Someone's hands came around her shoulders and pushed her back in the direction of the creatures she had been fighting. Where they were previously standing, the building pressed into the bridge and took the whole section with it, falling into a pit. Ceres was sure her legs would give out from the unexpected devastation.

Once it all settled, the building was left in place of the bridge; now a raised pathway lit with fire.

"Now what?" Ceres asked no one, seemingly glad to have been pushed to safety.

When she glanced at her companion, Tidus turned to Auron who just looked back at them.

"Go."

_Excuse me?_

Tidus made a wheezing sound before slapping her shoulder. Not waiting to get left behind, Ceres cried out and tucked her fans back in.

The three took running starts, toward the sinking building and jumped. But that wasn't the end. Fire began to combust from the windows below their feet so they kept running. Ceres did her best to dodge these dangers, but the heat was still hot on her ankles.

Apparently, she was faster than the other two, and arrived to the other side in no time. After making a split decision, she jumped up and caught the end of this new half of the bridge. A piece of metal cut into her hand, but she didn't care at the moment.

Summoning all of her strength, she pulled her body up onto the bridge and leaned over. Her body eventually toppled over and she finally let her arms rest. Glancing over the bridge, she watched the other two approach as well. But it seemed this bridge was moving further away.

_The bridge…floating?_

She turned her back to them, facing the new direction and nearly had a heart attack. She had no choice but to look up.

_This bridge is floating!_

She was frozen. She told herself to run but her body would not listen. _Run? Where would we run _to, it asked her. She faintly heard Tidus screaming Auron's name behind her.

"Auron!...Auron!"

Everything around them was being consumed by that…thing.

Is this what that child meant?

**_It's too bad none of them will be alive to remember this._**

She couldn't stop the words from forming.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die." The words wouldn't stop coming. And she wasn't sure _who _she was telling them to.

Tears formed in her emerald eyes and her hands shook against the ground.

**_I wonder if you whine, too._**

Oh yes, she was a whiner. She would whine and whine until the world swallowed them up. Because there was no more hope and she was gonna die today.

**_It's almost time._**

He'd tried to warn her. But now it was here. Whatever _it _is.

They would all perish.

**_You can't save them, you know._**

She paused her muttering when she faintly felt a hand close around her sleeve, pulling her to her feet. Her lip quivered at his words and she gripped the hand holding her up. She began to beg for her life. "Wait, Sir Auron. Please, please we have to go before it eats us. We have—"

She saw the look of resolve on his face and knew he would not let go.

"This is your story now...Choose carefully."

And they were consumed by the bright light.


	4. Act II Chapter 4

**ACT II: ****CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

**_"If there is magic on this planet, it is contained in water."_**

**_— Loren Eiseley_**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Ceres took a calming breath and shifted her position. The sheets moved around her as if predicting her path. The rocking motion did its best to lull her back to sleep. She could feel a presence hovering above herself.

"Yna oui yfyga, oad?"

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and found herself staring into a set of swirling, green and black orbs.

Surprised, her body vaulted out of its slumber and her head collided with another.

"Ah!"

"Uilr!"

Her body became tangled in a mess of fabric, her foot ensnared by the covers. She fell forward and dangled at the side of the bed.

"Cunno, teth'd sayh du cdyndma oui..."

Ceres allowed her body to sink further into the floor in order to escape the sheets. The cold metal was a little dingy and well...cold. The cover finally released her and she knocked into the floor. She immediately noticed her braids were a little damp and her boots were gone, now barefoot.

Crouching on the ground, she worked to pull herself up, but the room went from horizontal to not-so horizontal and she went flying.

"Shit!"

Hands caught around her arms and steadied her against the wall. Ugh, the room was so damn dizzy.

"Pa lynavim, oui'mm ryja cusa luhviceuh."

The response was a blank look accompanied with, "Are you...speaking gibberish, by chance?"

"Fryd?!"

"I don't know what you're saying."

Ceres finally got a good look at the girl. She seemed young, with a slightly tanned complexion, blond hair in a high ponytail, and green eyes...That were _swirling_.

Yeah, swirling.

The girl wore some strange bodysuit that covered every inch of her body. Despite that fact, there was still something kind of sexual about it. The suit was pale yellow, red, and green. It did have some sort of armor built on it, visible on her legs. She wore long, pointed toe boots that reminded Ceres of a clown except a clown couldn't have pulled off that look. Now that Ceres looked a bit closer, the whole suit was interesting to look at. What was it's purpose?

Wait. She should probably figure out where the hell is she.

The girl blinked at her, watching thoughts run through her mind. She seemed to be waiting for something. Looks like she decided.

"Ced," she said, pointing to the bed.

Ceres perked up at the word, finally hearing a word she knew.

"Oh sure, I'll sit on this here bed. Who knows whom it belongs to, or where it's been."

The girl blinked at her, seeming annoyed before turning to the side where a small table sat. There was a tray of what looked like some kind of chunky meat covered in a reddish-brown paste like sauce. One of the pieces was purple. The girl picked up the tray and tried to hand it to Ceres, who flinched at it.

"Um, what is this?"

"Ayd."

Ceres went to protest again when the tray was pushed into her hands, but she did feel a bit peckish. She stared down at the dish, trying to decipher the ingredients from its scent, but it was unlike anything she'd ever smelled. Not pleasant, but also not mouthwatering.

The girl stood up to leave.

"Wait, wait!" Ceres called out, almost dropping the food. "Please, where am I?"

The girl pretended to not hear her and kept walking toward the door.

"No, don't leave!"

But she was stopping for nothing. The heavy door opened into darkness, no lights. Then it shut behind the girl, latching shut.

* * *

That was typically how their interactions went for the next three days. Ceres tried to chat up her captor, whom she has started calling Katherine. The girl would roll her eyes or flat out ignore words. She brought her two meals each day and kept her pitcher full of water.

In her annoying questioning, Ceres was able to learn that the food she had was referred to as a 'curry', not even sure what that means. But it had different kinds of meats in it and it was spicy! Ceres had never been a fan of spicy food, but with no other options she had grown accustomed to the dish in the last few days.

Ceres also noticed that whenever she awoke, she would have a new pitcher of water waiting for her, or sometimes a new bandage on her hand. Most of her queasiness and bleeding had seized.

Her hand surprisingly didn't hurt as she thought it would, which makes her think maybe she'd been there for several days before waking. She suspected Katherine was tending to her at her least annoying hours: when she was sleeping.

She could tell Katherine didn't like her very much, but what could she expect? She was basically a prisoner here and had no clue what had happened.

She had some theories. She could be dreaming. But never had her hunger been so vivid in her dreams in the past. Sometimes, she woke ready to eat enough for a whole tribe.

Or maybe she'd had a nervous breakdown during the match at the stadium and Dravon finally had her admitted. Ooh, he would _love_ that.

Wait, what happened to Tidus and Auron? Had they been a figment of her imagination? Was it all made up in her head? Is she still engaged?

Ceres glanced up to the corner where Katherine was busy collecting Ceres' old dining tray. She'd stopped her actions as Ceres announced her thoughts out loud.

"Katherine, can't a girl converse with herself in peace?"

The girl slammed the tray back down on the table, clenching her teeth.

"My name is not Katherine!"

The outburst surprised Ceres.

"My name is Rikku! And you're annoying!"

Silence.

"What. the. hell. You mean to tell me you've understood me this entire time?!"

"Yes!" She stood with her hands on her hips. Her voice was the most passionate Ceres had heard thus far. It carried a more youthful tone. "You were annoying so I was gonna keep speaking my language. But then you kept calling me Katherine."

Ceres blinked. "You didn't tell me your name."

"You never asked," Rikku quipped back.

"Well Katherine—" Rikku jumped up.

Oh yeah. Such_ a strange name._

"Sorry, _Rikku. _You didn't ask for _my_ name. I think that's pretty poor for a kidnapping," she smirked, crossing her arms. "I could be an heiress of a large fortune, for all you know."

The girl pouted and sheepishly began bouncing on her feet.

"Aw, you think you're a prisoner?"

"Well yeah. I'm stuck in this room where you feed me spicy meat and ignore me. I mean, there's a tiny washroom, which is nice, but I don't know where we are or how I got here so...you kidnapped me...Or I'm dreaming."

Rikku sighed with a hand on her hip, shaking her head. "Dryd eteud, I told him we should've just let you leave after waking up."

"Who?"

The girl sighed again. "The captain. We found you floating on driftwood then reeled you in. You tried to attack one of the crew when you saw where you were so I knocked you out." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Which explains your mild concussion."

Ceres furrowed her eyes and touched where there used to be a knot on her head.

"I'm sorry, by the way! You were a mess when we found you."

"So why not find out what's wrong with me by _asking_?"

Their hostility seemed to be gone as Rikku moved to sit on the bed at least half a foot away from Ceres.

"We have a strict policy for when we encounter Spirans." From the look on Ceres' face, Rikku figured maybe the concussion did more damage than she'd thought.

Reluctantly, she elaborated. "'Cause you know, we're not from Spira...We're Al Bheds if you hadn't noticed."

Al-y-beds? Is that a club, or something?

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what words you're saying."

Rikku went from nervous to shocked. "You really don't know?"

"What is there to know? What's a spear-ah and why does it matter?"

Rikku moved back a few inches, surprised. "Gosh, it got you too, huh?"

Before Ceres could ask, Rikku got up and went to the door.

"Wait, I thought we were bonding!"

"I'm coming right back. Be back in a jiff!"

Ceres waited not even two minutes before Rikku came back through the door. She didn't realize she'd been holding her breath, hoping that girl came back. She felt like she was just now getting to the bottom of things.

"Here, take these."

Rikku handed her a small bag and what looked like some clothes. The small bag clanked in her hands as she juggled it.

"Don't worry about the bag for now, you can leave that here."

Ceres reluctantly put it back down, shifting her attention back on the clothes. "Come on, we're gonna get you squeaky clean. Just follow me!"

* * *

**A/N: I love Rikku, but my character is supposed to be unlikeable sometimes so bad first impressions... but as you see, that's okay!**


	5. Act II Chapter 5

**ACT II: ****CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The showers here were wonderful!

She tried expressing it to Rikku, but she just nodded, saying, "Al Bhed," as if that was literally the only explanation needed. She still didn't know what an 'Al Bhed' was but whatever.

She was finally able to take down her braids and wash her hair. It took quite some time but the ocean water had dried it up. It was fortunate it had been in a protective style or things would be a lot worse. And lucky her, these people weren't savages and carried oils around.

Rikku offered to help her take her hair down but Ceres did one of those awkward _thanks but no thanks _smiles. Honestly, she appreciated the gesture but was not letting some stranger touch her hair.

So she used this odd-smelling lemon shampoo with the oils and took her sweet time. She thought about what Nysa would say about her using foreign products. She would surely have to explain herself when she got back to the estate.

After the hot shower, Rikku finally took it upon herself to get Ceres some proper clothes. She of course, dressed herself in the 'Al Bhed' clothing Rikku had provided her. Surprisingly, the two were similar in size with the exception of Ceres' chest and meatier thighs.

But to allow for her comfort, she traded the jumpsuit originally handed to her for something more comfortable; a dark green pair of men's overalls. She'd chosen them due to the numerous pockets on the sides, though she had to fold the ends of each pant leg several times to shorten the length. Apparently they belonged to Rikku's brother.

The pants were held in place with a thick brown belt. They made her look much less feminine than she was used to, but she kind of felt like a boss mechanic lady who gave no fucks about her appearance. A bit puffy around the legs, but comfy.

That is until Rikku tossed her a black form-fitting piece of cloth and something maroon.

"This is an undershirt. It's stretchy and provides support," Rikku began to explain, ignoring Ceres' look of discomfort.

Pulling her arms through the black cloth, she saw how it was actually a strapless halter top and molded to her body near perfectly. Aligning it perfectly for her breasts, she realized it would work in place of a bra. How her breasts stayed, she had no idea. She'd definitely have to ask Rikku later.

Next, she was tossed the maroon thing. Rikku instructed her to put down the straps of her overalls, so she could put them back on top later. Being obedient, Ceres did just that. Then she scoffed.

Essentially, it was a crop top with a turtle neck. The sleeves came precisely to her wrists, which she appreciated; though the shoulder blades were cut out. Her belly was on full display with the straps of the overalls.

She couldn't help but serve Rikku a deadpanned look.

"Where's the rest of this shirt?"

Rikku conveniently ignored her and began to explain one last thing, pulling out a pair of brown and gold boots that covered her calves. Buckles everywhere.

"And these are fighting-grade boots. They're made from a special Al Bhed metal that has anti-conduction properties, so they don't heat up or freeze in extreme conditions. Also, they're actually super light and will help absorb shock damage."

Before Ceres could protest, the girl had already pushed her into the shoes. Curiously, Ceres wriggled her toes and found a soothing material resisting. It was like a nice pair of athletic shoes were built inside the shoes. Who invented these?

"Alright! We're all set," Rikku smiled, almost proud of her work.

"So recap: I'm wearing clothes that will somehow protect me," she looked to the girl whom gave her a thumbs up, "even though I'm half naked..."

She may have exaggerated a bit in referring to her shoulders and stomach, but she came from a world of modesty. Only common folk and men let skin show.

"Al Bhed clothes are made of the most flexible and durable material," the girl began rattling on, ignoring Ceres once again. "You're lucky we have some things in your size. Most people would _kill_ to dress like an Al Bhed."

This peaked Ceres' interest. "Really?"

"Well," Rikku placed a finger on her chin, thinking. "Actually probably not, since they hate our guts."

Ceres' eyes twitched. _Then why are you just making things up..._

Rikku grabbed her writs and pulled. "Let's go!"

"Wait, what about my hair?"

"Eh?"

True, the wet mess probably just looked like hair to the other girl.

Rikku scratched her head, before jumping up.

"Let's braid it!"

Rikku dragged her back to her room and pulled out a brush from seemingly nowhere. She directed Ceres to the metal floor in front of the bed, sitting on the bed herself. She grabbed the extra towel and fluffed her hair, attempting to rub it dry.

Ceres was close to telling her off, but reconsidered her position. She knew next to nothing about doing her hair. Her uncle paid Nysa to take care of things like this so as far as Ceres was concerned, she needed Rikku's help.

Setting the towel aside, Rikku grab a handful of hair, sectioning off one side before stopping.

"Is this okay?"

Reluctant but compliant, Ceres relaxed her shoulders and gave in. "Sure..."

"Yay!"

It actually didn't take much time at all. Rikku ended up french braiding her hair into two large braids, splitting each into smaller braids as it got too bulky. Strangely, the girl had professional and detailed handling of hair. As if she'd done this a million times before.

"Hey, Rikku? This is probably a long shot but there's this elixir called Star Dust, from where I'm from. I kind of need to take some every day and now it's been four days..."

"I don't know..."

"It's made from bee venom in it, or something, I think," Ceres explained, realizing how weird it sounded coming from her mouth.

"I've never heard of Star Dust, but I know they sell bee venom in certain shops, I think. I couldn't tell you which ones."

Oh well.

Once finished, Rikku proudly arranged the back braids into—ironically—similar to how she wore her hair before.

She then retrieved the bag she brought in from before. She shoved it in one of Ceres' overall pockets, latching it on a tiny hook in the pants.

"Don't lose this. Ever!"

"What's in it?" Ceres' asked, trying to peak inside. She got her hand smacked.

"You don't know what Spira is so I wouldn't worry about that for now."

"_Riiikkkuuu~ __fa yna nayto vun dra teja," _a male's voice came from Rikku's pocket.

She pulled out a communication device and responded. "Lubo."

* * *

As the two exited the room, Ceres figured now was a good time as any to ask.

"So, you never really answered my question...where are we?"

Someone in mechanic's clothes and what looked like a gas mask walked by. Ceres flinched away as the rifle on his hip brushed her arm.

"From the sounds of it, that's gonna be kind of hard to explain. Hey, why don't you tell me where _you're_ from?"

As they traversed each corridor, Ceres told her everything. About the little boy, the blitzball match, her impending marriage, and the monsters. She seemed enthralled with the story. That is, until Rikku stopped in her tracks and stared at her like she had two heads.

"Did you just say Zanarkand? You can't be from Zanarkand...?"

"Well, isn't that what I just said."

Rikku crossed her arms, stepping closer to Ceres. Then she lightly bopped her head.

"Ow!" she grabbed her head.

"Hmm, you must have gotten to close to sins toxins. No wonder you were in bad shape."

Then she kept walking as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, wait up!"

Why did Rikku keep saying things like that? Like she was lying.

"Hey, I'm not making this up. I was born in Zanarkand. Big, beautiful city of dreams? Home to the best blitz-ball team in history? Tech giant Jotum Industries? You know, with all the cars and machines—"

Rikku was giving her that look again.

"I'm not making this up!"

"But there's no such thing, Ceres. I'm sorry, but Zanarkand is a wasteland now. Since the war..."

The war?

"Look, I know you think what you think but there is no Zanarkand anymore."

No...Zanarkand?

They finally arrived at a steep set of stairs, the sound of water finally reaching her ears. Rikku stopped her, lowering her voice.

"If I were you, I wouldn't mention this to anybody else."

"But I'm telling the truth! I'm from Zanark—"

Rikku covered her mouth and shoved her into a dark corner as two more crew members walked by.

"Buchanan kejehk oui dnuipma?" one asked.

"Ceh duqehc," she replied, swirling her finger next to her ear while rolling her eyes.

The men nodded then proceeded up the stairs.

Did Rikku just call her crazy?

"_That's _what you tell people." She removed her hand from Ceres' mouth. "Just say you got too close to Sin's toxins."

Then she began walking up the staircase as the men did.

Sin?

She followed her out of the ship.

* * *

"Frana ec dryd kenm," the tall man muttered, rubbing his blond mohawk.

Two men held someone at gun point, though Ceres wasn't quite able to see around them.

"I said I don't understand what you're saying..."

That voice...

"Fyed!" Rikku cried out, stepping away from Ceres. She moved to stand in front of the guns before turning backwards. "He said you can stay if you make yourself useful."

"You...you understand me?"

This time Ceres was sure.

"Yeah, I think she's the only one who can."

"Ceres!"

The others turned to her as well, the taller one wearing overalls and no shirt looking surprised. His look of appraisal didn't go unnoticed. Ceres crossed her arms and moved to Rikku's side. Before she could get closer to Tidus, one of the men held his arm out in front of her as his partner smacked Tidus in the head.

"Stop hitting him," she complained, moving one of the guns aside.

She finally laid her hands on Tidus' shoulders as he cradled his head. Opening one eye, he glances back up at Ceres and grins wide.

"It _is_ you!" The two embraced. "Oh, thank God. I was worried about ya."

The mohawk guy crossed his arms sassily. "Fro yna drao duilrehk?!"

"E drehg drao ghuf aylr udran," Rikku answered before turning back to the two friends and quietly asking, "You guys know each other, right?"

They pulled away from each other, Ceres still confused as to what was going on. Before they got any other words out, a rifle slammed into the back of Tidus' head again. "Hey!"

First they make him sleep on the deck, no blankets or anything. Then feed him spicy slop (which wasn't _that _bad by the way) and refuse to talk to him. After days of no information, he awakens with a foot to his ribs, screaming in whatever language it is they speak. At least Rikku showed up.

But what is Ceres doing here? Are they both in a dream?

"Okay! Geez, I'll work," the boy spit out, clearly annoyed with this group.

Mohawk grunted, satisfied. Then gestured to Rikku.

"We found some ancient ruins right beneath us. It's not active now, but there should still be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it. And then we should be able to salvage the big prize!"

Ceres locked eyes with Tidus, whom seemed bored with this information. He flashed her crazy eyes to illustrate how crazy these people were, causing her to discretely nod her head in agreement. These people _were _crazy.

One of the men looked at Ceres. He clapped his hands together before acting out a fish under water. She immediately shook her head, seeing everyone looking at her on the deck.

"Swim, I cannot. Trust me."

"Yeah, nooooo," Tidus agreed with her, also realizing it would be a bad idea for her to come along.

Rikku seemed to communicate this with Mohawk, who was a little too eager.

"Captain says you can stay here and—"

Mohawk cut in, saying something in Al Bhed while smirking. Whatever he said seemed to annoy Rikku. She placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"—watch him work..?"

Ceres turned around to look at the smug bastard.

"I think I'd rather make myself useful."

Before Rikku could translate, the man stepped up next to Ceres. He mimed with his eyes and pointed to the ship while fidgeting like a child, excited.

"...He wants to give you a tour of the ship."

One of the other men put down his rifle, probably to prepare for the dive.

"I guess that wouldn't _be...too_ bad?"

Tidus raised a brow and chuckled. He gave Ceres a playful look. "Well, good luck with _that."_

He then climbed the railing of the ship and turned back to them, thumbs up. "See ya down there!" before diving in like the show off he was.

* * *

**A/N: A few notes.**

**1) Rikku's really excited to have another girl there. **

**2) I changed it so that while Ceres has been there about four days, Tidus was discovered two days ago. Since she was injured and 'delirious' when they found her (and Brother has a soft spot for women), they put her in a room to recover. However, Tidus is assumed to be a fiend and treated like dirt since they found him in the temple. Rikku overhears him mumbling about 'home' and 'zanarkand' but Brother wants her to focus on helping Ceres so she hasn't actually talked to Tidus yet.**

**3) Ceres' hair is like the picture but now the top part is in two jumbo french braids.**

**4) I made up Star Dust. For a reason. ****We'll see**


	6. Act II Chapter 6

**ACT II: ****CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Time flew ever so slowly as Ceres waited for them to return from the ocean's depths. She hadn't thought she would worry so much about people from a dream but she'd yet to wake up from this strange apparition. God forbid, this all be real!

She let the captain take her around the ship to appease him. The goofy man dramatically pointed to what seemed like random things to her. In the first few rooms, she'd nodded her head and smiled. As the tour went on, she felt guilty and stopped lying. Her smiles turned into grimaces and forever shrugging shoulders. She had no idea what he was showing her and the language barrier did none to help.

Frustrated, he shoved a book in her arms and guided her to the roof of the ship before locking her up there. She screamed and kicked at the door for maybe 5 minutes before deciding she'd rather not spend her energy on futile things.

Resting her feet, her eyes carried over to the wavering ocean. Dark and lush in its continuing motions. She finally allowed the waves of the ship rock her into peace.

For once, she truly felt alone with her thoughts. And pondered her situation.

If she woke up, she would be walking down the aisle, clutching her uncle's hand. She'd look dazzling in the dress picked out for her, hair pinned perfectly as usual. He'd tell her how much she looked like her mother and how proud her father, his brother, would be. She'd look on with tears, biting away her bitterness.

Real tears formed behind her eyes and she sniffed, rubbing them raw. Crying always made her uncomfortable and feel weak.

She decided, instead, to pick up that book. The tome was quite thick and filled with pages and pages of nonsense. There were some pictures and portraits of people she didn't know.

She had more luck in the back of the book, a section on Al Bhed machinery. There were sections of wiring and basic instrument pathways.

_It's fucking engineering!_

Interest piqued, she spent much of her time guessing how each machine operated without aid of the captions. She still did not understand Al Bhed and could not for the life of her figure it out. So she settled for assuming.

"Hey," she heard a latch open. A yellow and red head popped up from the small hole she'd been barred from. "There you are!"

She couldn't fathom being anywhere else, being a stranger to this ship but she didn't comment. Rikku began pulling her back down into the ship, still wearing her goggles.

"I think you broke Brother."

"The captain's your brother?"

Rikku steered them near a dim-lit corridor and to a window holding a single tray of spicy food. Rikku told her the name of it before but she can't remember.

"Well—yes, but his _name_ is Brother."

"Oh..."

She did _not _see it.

"Sorry?"

"He's sensitive. It'll be alright."

Rikku led them back to the staircase that would bring them outside. She opened the outer door and Ceres' eyes were assaulted a bright white light. It was quickly gone, apparently roaming the area. Rikku pulled down her goggles and stepped forward with the tray. Before Ceres could call Tidus' name, Rikku lightly kicked his arm from underneath him.

"Hey!"

"What's with you guys and kicking people down?" Ceres asked, rolling her eyes.

She grabbed the tray from Rikku and placed the food in front of him on the ground. He practically pounced like some animal, starved from their stint in the ocean. Rikku watched in awe as he swallowed without chewing. Ceres leaned against a railing, crossing her arms against the slight chill.

"That must've been some mission down under..."

Ceres was only answered with the sound of Tidus gulping down a too-fast swallow of water, desperate to chase away the spice. Ceres looked away in disgust.

"Yeah, it got pretty sticky," Rikku shook her head.

Breathing once again, Tidus' head popped up at her voice.

"Wait, did I hear that right?"

He dropped the empty tray and stood to face the girl. Ceres lazily pointed between the two.

"Oh yeah, this is Rikku: Normal girl, 'Not a kidnapper', " she air-quoted. "And this is Tidus."

"Can y—"

"Yes, she can understand us."

Tidus nearly leaped with joy, taking hold of the girl's arms.

"Someone understands!"

He started a stupid little dance before Rikku took her arms back.

"So what is that you're always speaking?"

"We're Al Bhed. Can't you tell?" Rikku moved to join Ceres at the railing. A startling thought stopped her as she abruptly turned around. "Wait, you're not an Al Bhed hater, are you?"

Tidus scratched his head. "I don't even know what an Al Bhed is..."

"Where are you from?"

"Zanarkand." At his answer, Rikku glanced at Ceres as if accusing her of confusing Tidus. "I'm a blitzball player."

Yeah, tell her!

He simulates kicking a ball in the air. "Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!" Ceres wooped, smiling at his enthusiasm.

Rukku leaned against the railing, almost seeming exhausted at all this information. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Um, you guys kinda hit him a lot."

"Oh right...do you remember anything before that?"

Tidus joins them at the railing as Ceres sits at a pole, resting her legs between the gaps before speaking.

"I've already told you what happened to us...and it doesn't make sense."

Rikku stares out at the sea, not sure of what to do.

"Well, maybe Tidus' story will be different?" she mentioned.

When nothing happened, Ceres knudged his leg.

"Oh, right..."

And so he told her his side of the story. Oddly identical and as sensational as hers. Though he never explained knowing that Auron guy. Just hearing his name stirred up feelings of aggravation. Did he cause the destruction of Zanarkand? And why save them?

When Tidus was done telling his story, there was silence and Ceres sighed.

"What, did I say something funny?"

Ceres leaned her head against the pole she clung to. "This is the part where Rikku says you're crazy."

Rikku looked at Ceres before stating a fact. "You were near Sin."

"And?" Ceres prodded.

"Look, don't worry," Rikku cut in. "You guys will be better in no time! I mean, it could've just been a dream."

"You mean I'm sick?"

Ceres butt in. "Correction: she means we're collectively _both_ the same sick."

"Because of Sin's toxins...yeah," Rikku didn't sound so sure. "Look, Zanarkand was destroyed 1,000 years ago. I don't think anyone's playing _blitzball_ there..."

_Destroyed...a thousand years ago?!_

"What do you mean a thousand years ago?"

Ceres and Tidus shared identical looks of bewilderment.

"We," Ceres pointed between the two, "saw it destroyed just days ago," shaking her head.

"I...don't know what else I could say to help you guys."

They drifted into silence, Rikku not knowing what else to say. Tidus ran his hand through his hair, frustrated and all-around confused. Ceres just closed her eyes and allowed the breeze to come in.

She still wanted to believe _this _was the dream. It was certainly possible. She was feeling unwell just before the match. And her nerves about the wedding she never wanted could've hurdled her into madness. She wouldn't be surprised; her uncle did always say she was dramatic.

"Say, you mentioned playing blitzball..."

Tidus perked up.

"You could try going to Luca? Maybe someone will recognize you."

Tidus looked at Ceres, trying to get her opinion. She was already looking at him.

They have no idea where they are but it wasn't a bad idea. She wasn't really sure what 'Luca' had to offer but it was better than sitting out in the middle of this ocean, twiddling their thumbs. And there wasn't much else to follow. Tidus was a blitzball player; apparently Luca has something to do with that?

Ceres shrugged. "Not like we have a bunch of options._.._"

"Hey!" Rikku jolted up with energy. "We'll get you to Luca no problem. Leave it to me!"

She didn't know if Rikku could be making demands like that, but it kind felt like there was a speck of hope. Ceres didn't know where Luca was nor where she was, but she was sure Luca hadn't been their destination. To change their course for two strangers...

Ceres glanced at the bubbly girl and stood from her position, holding on to the railing to balance. "Rikku, that's awful nice of you."

"Ah, don't worry bout it. It's terrible, what happened..."

Tidus still hadn't said anything.

"We don't have many other options, Tidus."

He had the same look of despair Ceres held, but he seemed so unsure.

He sighed. "Yeah, alright," he finally conceded.

Rikku cheered, motivated for the new plan. Ceres went back to staring at the ocean.

It was good they had a plan of action but...there was a small part of her afraid to find out the truth. If this was the dream, would she awaken to a life in the shadows of a man she attested? Or was this reality, and everything she'd thought to know was a lie?

Not only that, but how could both her _and _Tidus be here? Was he apart of the dream as well?

She turned to Tidus, thinking of what to say. How did one go about investigating their own crazy? But just as she collected her thoughts, there was a rumble from the water.

Sin attacks the ship. Ceres is thrown overboard. Knowing she can't swim very well, Tidus impulsively jumps in after her, hoping to save her.

The water swallows them up.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna do my best in the future to not copy the script too much. Also, eventually this story will be less of an OC-insert. We just need to get through the beginning introductions. Then there will be some 'things' in store**


	7. Act II Chapter 7

**ACT II: ****CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Ceres jolted up from the desk, her forehead warm from it's placement.

She was back at the estate.

Blinking back focus, she rubbed her eyes and took in her desk. It was more of a work station, littered with revision designs and permits. A cold and forgotten cup of coffee sat covered by a black folder. Upon stretching, she noticed the sharp business dress her body was wrapped in. It was almost strange to have her feet in a pair of heels again. She'd never had issues with them but at the moment, there was something uncomfortable about them.

Her eyes were caught by the blaring sun that penatrated her large, clear windows. She blinked to shield her eyes as the windows allowed random streams of light to assault her senses. She slowly stood from her seat, now using a hand to block the rays.

Then she coughed.

And coughed, and coughed, and coughed...

* * *

What an interesting night, Elida had.

She was surprised when her son and the others returned from the fishing trip with heavier loot. No, not money. Not fish, nor gil.

Her adult son, Bergho, ran into the house, fish seemingly forgotten back on the boat. The other men came rushing in after him with a mass in their arms. Water dripped everywhere, despite the heavy blanket.

In their arms was a peculiar girl with dark skin and dark hair. An unsettling green ebbed across her cheeks, almost mystic-like. Elida wanted to assume it was from sickness, but no illness she knew of caused strange markings to appear.

The girl violently coughed up water from her lungs, eyes rolling in the back of her head. But she didn't do much else. She'd apparently been unconscious the entire hour-trip back. Outside of breathing, no signs of waking.

No one recognized her and it was several hours to another dwelling so she couldn't exactly be from close by. Kilika was a small, enclosed port where many neighbors and faces were practically family. Until she woke, there's wasn't much else tlthey could do but care for her.

Now the peculiar thing was the girl's clothes. Elida was a skilled seamstress. The islanders had an affinity for bikini tops and straw garments, but she thought she'd done pretty well to educated herself of the changing fashions of Spira. The girl wore a deep, dark red and some kind of cargo pants unlike any material she'd laid eyes on.

If she wasn't so inexperienced in worldly matters, she'd say this was an Al Bhed. But didn't they all have blonde hair?

Hours later the girl had finally begun to wake, coughing up a bit more water. Dawn had broken, the sun peaking from beyond the ocean's horizon. Elida rushed into the room at the wheezing sound, having dropped what she was doing.

"That's it darling," she consuled, helping the girl to roll over. The water had started to pull in the back of her throat before Elida came in.

With the fit done, Elida gently laid her back in the bed. She was careful to prop her head up with a pillow. The girl's eyes finally broke open. And Elida saw emerald. No swirls. Hmm, there's goes that theory.

"Take it easy, dear," she gently patted the girl's head. "You're safe."

It was clear that the girl wasn't totally coherent as she blearily peered up at Elida in confusion. Elida also realized the light from the sun might be bothering her, so she moved to close the curtain a bit.

"Uncle?"

Hearing the rasp, Elida calmly shushed her and laid her back down. The warming cloth had fallen from her forehead during her respiratory attack. The woman picked it up, now cold, and sat it in a basket in the corner. She moved over to a tiny room and came back with a tray of sorts. A newly wet, hot towel was placed on the girl's head and she sighed.

"Mother, the supplier," Bergho came in then paused, seeing the girl's eyes flickering.

"I'll be a moment, Bergho."

She tucked the girl back in and began pouring a powder into a glass of water.

"Is she alright?" He remained at the door.

Elida mixed the contents with a spoon before adding a bit of potion.

"I think she will be, as soon as this fever breaks..."

From the looks of it, the girl had a nasty case of river fever. Luckily, Elida kept remedies around the shop. Hopefully, she'd recover in no time.

"Please handle the supplier for me and work the front desk. I wish to watch her a bit longer. Then you may go back to work the docks."

She didn't hear him shut the door, but assumed he'd followed her wishes. Her son was no stranger to assisting Elida with her tasks, being the only reliable shopkeeper on the port.

It was moments later when the girl's eyes drifted open once more.

"Where...?"

"You're in Kikika."

Elida explained what happened. Some of the fishermen found her afloat not too far from port and kept her from drowning. She seemed to appear from nowhere. They brought her to Elida's shop, as it was the closest place with food and shelter. She'd been asleep for a few hours but a fever was clear.

Still exhausted, the girl moved her arms to stretch and found that her clothes were changed and she was dry.

"I cleaned you up and lent you some clothes." A simple gown and socks. "Your clothes needed repair, that's actually what I was doing before you awakened."

It was clear she was tired.

"You should rest, but what is your name?"

The girl's eyelids had grown so heavy.

"C-Ceres."

"Okay, Ceres. My name is Elida and you're safe here. Please rest."

Her eyes finally closed for good.

* * *

Ceres woke again to the sound of seagulls and waves. She lifted her body, shivering as the blanket fell from her shoulders. She looked around the room. The material indeed looked akin to that of the vacation island, Kilika.

But something was very different. Her eyes searched around but only found straw and wood.

She carefully pulled the blanket aside, placing her bare feet on the floor. The ground was actually quite warm and creaked under her weight. For a moment, she became dizzy and nearly lost her footing.

_Why am I so tired__?_

Slowly walking her way around the room, her hand traced the wall. She was searching for a hidden latch in the wall where there should be a phone or _something_.

_What kind of cheap hotel is this?_

She finally arrived to the window and brushed the curtains aside. She was assaulted with the sound of seagulls and steady waves, a lovely ocean view calming her senses. And then her eyes watered, remembering her predicament.

Then someone walked in the room, mumbling. They stopped upon seeing the girl up near the window.

The woman, Elisa, dropped the laundry basket and coaxed Ceres to at least have a seat by the window. The girl was gazing at the early morning sun, bawling her big green eyes out. She offered to explain what happened to the girl, but this seemed to be the least of Ceres' worries.

And so she let the girl cry on her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N:** **Sorry for the short chapter. School is _seriously _kicking my butt right now. At least I got _this_ out**


	8. Act II Chapter 8

**ACT II: ****CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Ceres felt out of her depth.

She was outside in the yellow heat, barefoot and wearing just a short white tank top and purple knee-length shorts with yellow and orange ties around. The material was comfortable but she felt utterly naked. She'd tried wearing the clothes Rikku gave her, but it was just too hot out here.

In Kilika.

A port, not the vacation island.

These last few days have really effed up her brain. It was becoming harder to differentiate reality from dream. Or was it dream from reality?

"Okay, now hold it steady."

Bergho was currently teaching her how to fish on the docks, despite the fact that there was plenty of fish waiting for her at-

Literally. every. fucking. house.

He felt that with her "memory loss," as she was calling it, she would have to gain some practical survival skills in case something else happened. With her recent luck...yeah.

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry. Keep holding it steady."

Ceres had quickly learned Bergho didn't care much for her whining. He was a hard working man with a caring heart that believed everyone had a role to play and should contribute. Ceres was not against this notion of course, but she really didn't think this was the way. A city girl fishing for bass on an island. Nah.

"I didn't catch anything yesterday or the day before. We should just move on."

"No, you're gonna give up so easily? What are you, someone's princess? Gonna order your servants to do that for you?" he joked.

Hah. Hah.

She looked up and noted that the sun was more present. "Actually, I have to meet someone." She straightened her back and gently handed the fishing pole back to the man.

"Meet someone?"

"I was talking to your mom and mentioned my fighting skills. She suggested one of the men take me hunting in the forest near the temple so I can train and still do my part."

Bergho fished for the forgotten bait in the water then scratched his head.

"She was okay with that?"

True, Kilika did not have any female warriors but Ceres was not one of them, and she carried a dangerous weapon. She also realized Ceres was prone to island boredom with the lack of extensive reading materials and activities to d

"Well, who's taking you?"

Just a few days from waking, Ceres realized how protective Bergho was, even to her, a stranger. It was a dynamic many Kilikans shared.

"Did you want to come along?" she asked, turning to walk back to the shop.

"Oh, most definitely _not. _I don't know how much help I'll be to you when I've only basic skills. But I still need to know whom with and when you'll be back," as a matter of fact.

"Your mom set it up, it's no big deal."

"What is this man's name?"

She sighed as they entered the hut, returning the pole to storage. They greeted Elida, whom seemed busy balancing books. Elida discretely side-eyed Ceres' empty hands and chuckled to herself and shook her head,_ City girl._

"Elida, will you explain to your son that I am a strong, independent woman with conviction and a good head on her shoulders?"

"... She's got a nice light stick."

Ceres guffawed. "Elida!"

The woman waved her off. "It's true. " She turned to Bergho. "Son, she'll be fine. Hgefer will be with her the whole time and she seems familiar with her weapon."

Yes! Now leave her alone, already.

Elida continued, smirking. "And we both know she can't fish to save her life, so we'll see how this goes."

The girl almost protested but considered what she said, and it was completely true. Bergho crossed his arms and huffed. "I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you so...be safe." And he stalks out of the hut.

Ceres places her hands on the counter, watching him retreat. Elisa laughs.

"He's just a sensitive man. You know, I never gave him any siblings so he kind of sees you as the younger sister he has to protect. It's cute." The woman found it amusing. "In any case, he's getting some good practice for when he has his own family.

"Anyway dear, I replenished your potions and threw in a snack," she hands her the small pouch she arrived with. "Be safe and have fun, I guess."

Ceres tied on a pair of long-strapped sandals, courtesy of Elida, and set out. Her sandals barked against the pier. She walked along the edge, marveling at her reflection.

Since coming upon this island, her cheeks were stained with an emerald green, stretching toward her matched eyes. Days ago, she was screeching and demanding foundation to mask it. But nothing worked. Elida thought it was from the sickness she had but the markings were still there. She seemed to know what it meant but told Ceres little of them. Almost like it was "sacred". Back home, they never really had sacred things.

Ceres shook her head and marched forward, a slight pep in her step. She shouldn't worry about that now. She was finally going to learn how to fight the creatures of this world.

She recalled that...dream where Sin destroyed her home. There were all sorts of monsters ejecting from the being. All weak against lightning. But Kilika was different. Despite being surrounded by water, "fiends" as they call them came exclusively from the woods around the temple and they _weren't _vulnerable in the same way. If she wanted to survive, she's gonna have to learn.

She was grateful her mechanical tessen fans had survived all that she'd been through. Though the pair had an electrical short, deactivating the surge she'd installed. This was another reason she wanted to train. She could no longer rely on electricity to do the heavy lifting. Plus, Kilika hadn't any parts that would help her fix it.

And from the sounds of it, the monsters weren't anything like what she'd experienced. There were beasts, goblins, elementals, dragons, to name a few.

Yikes.

The fact that she would have to _learn _these creatures made her a little nervous. They didn't have this sort of thing back home in Zanarkand. She just hoped her self defense training was enough.

She finally crossed the bridge, coming upon the mainland. It was a stark difference from the place of her birth. The warm earth felt soft and firm all at the same time underneath her sandals. And the ground was uneven. As she hiked up to the entrance of the forest, she felt a slight pull in her calf muscles.

_Work out, it is._

Waiting for her was a man. He was about half a foot taller than her, the same as Bergho. His skin was richly tanned and a little weathered, maybe from age. His hair a dark shade of brown, flowing down his back in a single low ponytail with a luscious beard to match. He wore a thick red and blue loin cloth, a golden sash across his muscled chest, gold bands and rings all down his large arms and hands, and sandals all villagers wore. A heavy sword was strapped to his back as he stood proudly with his hands on his hips, stance wide apart, and puffed out chest. He seemed much older but also had a youthful energy to him.

"Our last addition," he bellowed, a friendly grin on his face. "Welcome!"

Ceres panicked as eyes zeroed in on her. They watched her breathe heavily, arched over with her hands on her knees. She quickly tried to straighten up, crossing her arms awkwardly as she tried catching her breath quieter. There's no way she fooled anyone.

"I am Hgefer, Chief Protector of Kilika. And these are some of the warriors:

"Jieb," he pointed to a much older man with silver hair and a noticeably missing arm.

He was the most covered male she'd seen as of late with a green canvas tank top, khaki shorts and sandals. His permenant look was a grimace, but obviously not by choice. "He's the old timer around here."

He smiled from one side of his face. So maybe one side was weaker.

"Dowot," to Jieb's left, "is really nice."

This was a tall and lean warrior possibly in his middle ages. His hair was cut short but curled. He was dressed similarly to Hgefer but wore red and green and didn't have all the jewelry. He seemed easy going but still looked lethal with the dagger axe hanging on his hip. He waved.

"And Qiluah."

This man was almost glaring at her, but ultimately held no expression on his face. He was younger, possibly just a bit older than her and wasn't bad looking. He had high cheek bones and almost had a pretty look to him. His hair flew down his back freely and was also pretty. He just had on a green and yellow skirt and sandals, his fine chest on display as the others. A sort of gold breastplate rested on his shoulders, maybe in an effort to act as armor (not that any of these men had clothes on). He held his spear like a staff in the ground and just looked at her.

Hgefer seemed to ponder how to describe the man, then just nonchalantly said, "He's not nice, but he'll protect you."

Such a severe pretty boy.

The lack of acknowledgement made her uneasy but the leader seemed to anticipate this, moving along.

"Why don't ya introduce yourself?"

They all looked at her like the new kid in class.

She felt even more self conscious in her tank top and shorts. Spira seemed to have an obsession with exposed torsos.

"Uh, I'm Ceres and...I got too close to sins toxins," she replied, dryly not knowing what else to say about herself. The others seemed surprised and concerned for her lack of emotion. Quite frankly, she was tired of using the excuse.

Dowot walked over and clapped a hand on her shoulder. He was much taller than she realized. "Sin has affected all of our lives. I feel you, sistah."

Ceres was surprised at the warmth and nodded. "Thanks."

Hgefer clapped, "Let's get this show on the road," and began a slow trek through the woods with the others following.

* * *

**1) Pronounciations:**

**Hgefer = heh-guh-fur**

**Jieb = jeeb**

**Dowot = dough-watt**

**Qiluah = Killua (lol)**

**These are my made up chatacters, though I really like the name 'Killua' for that severe pretty boy.**

**2) Won't be long before our heroes are reunited again.**


	9. Act II Chapter 9

**ACT II: ****CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Hah!"

_Ching!_

"Don't exhaust yourself!" Dowot exclaimed from the sidelines.

Ceres wiped at the sweat on her brow, watching the wriggling plant with trained eyes. When it flickered, she grabbed the temporary shield thrown to her and took cover. It protected her body as the monster, Ragora, shot a volley of rock hard seeds.

The enlarged orbs ricocheted off the shield and smacked Qiluah in the back of the head. With a start he balked and shot her an intense glare, a strand of pretty hair out of place.

"...Watch out?" she meekly shrugged, replacing the shield.

A squeal from the fiend brought back their attention. As it worked to cough up more seeds, Ceres stalked up close to it and struck with the sharp part of her fans. The cuts were deep but not enough to defeat the creature. It swayed in pain before continuing its preparation.

"Good, it's become weaker!" Dowot exclaimed from the tree he was behind.

Sensing another attack, Ceres backed away but not in enough time. She dropped to the ground and covered her head as the monster's seeds came for Qiluah instead.

"Foolish girl," and a slash was all she heard before odd orbs of blue and yellow light spread to the sky from where the monster had been.

Ceres looked on in awe of the phenomenon.

These were the same lights she saw back near the stadium in Zanarkand. Just like the insect fiends, this one was just a mesh of undead energies as Dowot had put it. It's _life _snuffed out as if it had never existed, an array of lights left in its stead. The lights seemed to linger on before dissipating.

It never seized to be amazing.

Dowot moved forward, offering the girl his hand. He easily pulled her back to her feet with a smile.

"Nice work!"

"She messed up."

Qiluah's voice also seized to never amaze her. Such dry utterances. He was committed.

"No, I just misjudged my timing for a second," she crossed her arms.

Qiluah simply huffed. Dowot placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Now kids-" both seethed at him. He cleared his throat. "Ceres, that was dangerous to assume, but Qil, it was Ceres' attack that weakened it enough to be killed and you know that."

"This _outsider_ put herself in danger. I still don't understand why we let her tag along on _warrior _work."

"Qil-"

Qiluah slammed the butt of his spear into the earth, seething at the girl. "We hunt to feed our families. Without it, resources are very limited. So for us, this isn't some pass time. This is life or death."

"And you don't think I understand that?"

"No! I don't. You show up here under _mysteriously _circumstances-"

"I was dragged here, thank you very much!"

"Oh yes, apologies, _princess_," the man sneered sarcastically.

Suddenly, the mass of Chief Hgefer moved to stand between the two as Ceres aggressively approached his hot-headed warrior. After glaring at Qiluah, he held a hand in front of Ceres, warning her not to cross. The girl huffed, clutching her fists at her sides before opting to pick up the forgotten shield from the ground, snatching it in rage.

"Not like I asked to be here, asshole."

Qiluah looked her up and down, suddenly disinterested. "Well, you know where the pier is..." Before catching her reaction, he turned away and walked off.

The asshat._ Don't walk away before I can deliver a comeback!_

"Let him go," Hgefer breathed out. "I'll deal with him later."

Jieb silent as ever, simply stood on the side almost wishing he hadn't witnessed the scene. Dowot was clearly irritated with the young lad, both appalled and disappointed. But he couldn't be surprised with that tantrum.

"Ceres, you did a wonderful job," Hgefer smiled, despite the frown on her face.

"...But he's right. I screwed that up."

"Ah," Dowot cut in heartily. "You're a warrior-in- training. It'll be like that until you learn."

When Ceres didn't look too sure, Hgefer clapped a large hand on Ceres' shoulder causing her to slump. "We'll getcha into shape."

* * *

And into shape, she got.

Each morning, Ceres got up early to fish with Bergho. When there was a good batch, she helped him transport most of it to the Fishermen's Wares, a semi large boat carrying tradable Kilika goods for the merchants to sell. The merchant paid good money for the export.

Then after a light lunch, she ran into the forest to meet up with the warriors, tagging along with them as they hunted for supplies. She fought more Ragora, pesky lizards called Dinonix, and poisonous Killer Bees. She learned how to observe fiend patterns and adapt to win. It was scary at first, but now it has become natural.

When she finally ran into a yellow glob of electricity, she attempted to hold it off herself. Unfortunately, she didn't have the capabilities to fight it. Quickly, she'd tasted coppery blood as lightning burned through her body. Luckily, one of the warriors caught up with her and took it down.

That day, she'd learned two things: one, she'd have to start carrying water around with her, and second, that the potion she carried around that was given to her by Rikku could literally save lives. That is, if they weren't dead already.

She usually ran along with Dowot or Hgefer, the latter making her his responsibility. He was sure to teach her more about each of their weapons and how piercing damage was more effective on some fiends than others. Mr. Jieb, as she came to call the elder, finally got around to teach her elemental basics and how to know if a fiend is fortified with magic.

Magic.

Such a strange concept. Some had an affinity for it, with natural talent flowing through them. Others weren't so lucky. Ceres still wasn't sure where she fell in this, but she hoped one day to learn herself. Anything to give her a edge while surviving in this world.

Her growing strengths didn't go unnoticed.

Hgefer was quick to note her forming muscles and darkening features from all the ocean water and sun. She could even be trusted to hunt alone by the edge of the forest. He spoke of her progress with pride, believing she should join the islanders and build a life there.

It was tempting.

She'd had such a busy and demanding life back in Zanarkand. One filled with technology, socialites, and high-fashion. Things she once coveted as components to a successful life.

None of that existed here and yet, she felt a warmth in her chest at the thought of her new home.

Everyone pulled their weight. It didn't matter who was the son of whom nor whom held more accolades. You brought something to the table so everyone could eat.

Sometimes it was dangerous, even taxing, but she was no stranger to hard work; a world-class tech company did not run itself. The work here was more physically-demanding and that was to be expected.

She never thought in a million light years she would _catch__ a fish_ or learn to _wash_ _laundry _(Elisa chastised her for that one). It's as if all of that rich-living did none for her character, and she saw that. And Qilua, the brat, was sure to remind her of that often. Yes, she was aware of prestigious chip on her shoulder but, damn. Leave her be!

Overall, this life was simple.

Did she miss the aromatic pleasures of a coffee, or the sound of machine schematics crinkling between the desk and her pencil? Without a doubt, but the longer she stayed here, the further away her life seemed.

It was as if the demands of this laborious yet simple life sheltered her from the old reality. While she had time to think about her possibly dead uncle, she also didn't have time to think about her possibly dead uncle.

That's because on one hand, food had to be put on the table or she didn't eat. On the other hand...it was easier this way.

She didn't want to think about what happened. She didn't _know _what happened. What was dream or reality. What good would it do to put her mind in worry over something so horrid as the death of her uncle, or mind-crushing as the destruction of her world?

She was better off eating today and finding her way back home.

* * *

She made her way up the last flight of stone steps at Kilika Temple.

She had been trying to learn all she can about this strange world and its customs to stay alive. In her inquiries, she'd learned of the mysterious faith called...the Fayth. Or was it Yevon? She often got their terms mixed up, still not quite understanding their beliefs.

Today, she would figure it out.

Upon arrival, she saw more lively movement about the grounds. Men and women in robes casually walked around, conversing and minding business. Some appeared to be cleaning around the temple, others bowing.

One spotted her and lightly stepped closer. He took a step back and bent his knees, swooping back up with his arms in parallel and holding an imaginary ball. She'd been around blitz enough to recognize its calling sign.

Guy must be a fan.

He proceeded to bow his head and smile, "Welcome, visitors."

She felt movement to her left, where Bergho stood and saw his arms swoop around from the corner of her eye. She glanced at him in confusion, before looking back at the man. His smile suddenly became tursed as he watched her.

"Good priest, I apologize for my friend. She is not from the island and was exposed to Sin's toxins," Bergho explained.

Quickly, the tensed smile dropped into a pitying frown. "Oh my! You have my condolences, child."

Ceres shrugged awkwardly before nodding to the man.

"So then you're here to pray, I assume? To ask the Fayth for healing and restoration!"

Before Ceres could retort, Bergho patted her back and smiled at the priest. "You guessed it!" Ceres rolled her eyes.

"And to perhaps..."

Ceres suddenly got chills down her spine as the priest stared into her soul.

...

...

"...Rededicate your life to Yevon's teachings, I hope? I mean, _of course _that's why you're here."

Ceres eyes widened at how quickly the guy's creep game spiked. She opted to just hum in response, stepping closer to Bergho, who cut in, "Can't wait to show her the temple!"

The priest chuckled, scratching the back of his head while shaking it.

"Yes, well I shan't keep you believers waiting. Praise be to Yevon."

Bergho repeated the phrase back to the priest as he walked away.

"Come on. The temple's pretty old but it's a sight to see."

Ceres was instantly reminded of a giant lobster from the framing of the temple. The cobbled stone stained from the salty air and rustic. Shockingly, something about it looked a bit mechanical in design. That is until Ceres noticed the priests and nuns littered around the building. Some were conversing, others hard at work tidying up and cleaning.

Upon entry, she was greeted with more praises to Yevon and bowing. Most of which she simply nodded or indicated toward Bergho, whom delivered the proper response. At one point, he stopped them in their tracks and blocked her from going in any further.

"Okay, you're getting _really_ weird looks," he peaked behind and around her worriedly before turning back to her. "Do you know _anything _about Yevon?"

He was only met with a blank look.

"What about the Fayth...summoning?"

Shrug.

He threw his arms up in frustration, "So all you know about is Sin?" Noting the distress in her face, Bergho suddenly cracked a strained smile and placed his hands on his hips. "You know what? That's alright because that's why we're here. Come on."

Instantly, Ceres stopped in her tracks.

Standing in the entrance of the temple, an overwhelming feeling came over her as her ears were filled with the most beautiful and eery melody. The voices moved in a phantom-like harmony, unified by a shared sorrow.

That song...

Then came sudden flashbacks.

_Tidus._

_The exploding light._

_That boy._

_Her city in ruins._

Large hands came to rest on either arm, squeezing in comfort. "...Ceres?"

She was forcibly pulled back into the present. A small crowd had gathered. The look of concern on Bergho's face made her acutely aware that something was wrong. People were staring in disgust. _'Is she mental?_'

Bergho's face came closer, effectively blocking her view of the others as he looked her over. A thumb gently padded under one of her eyes.

She was crying.

"Hey, it's okay." Someone shoved a tissue in his hand and he thanked them. He helped dry her tears as she focused on breathing.

"Bergho, why am I crying? What -"

"It must be the toxins," someone exclaimed. "I heard that she's been exposed to Sin!"

More murmurs went around the temple. Some worried for her, others fearful of these events.

This time, a woman stepped forward. Her hair was bound in a green wrap, pulled back in modesty. She looked apologetic.

"Be mindful, miss. The Fayth is trying to speak to you, but something is keeping you from hearing them...You must find a way to hear the voice or... that is all it says."

The priest from before was suddenly there. "Sin has truly tried to overcome this young lady. We must pray."

The woman laid a hand on her arm before moving away. "...May Yevon guide you."

* * *

**No A/N**

**Just hope you enjoyed this one! I've been busy with a new job and catching the flu (thankfully recovering).**

**Please leave a review so I know you're reading LOL.**


	10. Act II Chapter 10

**I'm finally back! My flu lingered for several weeks (I thank God it wasn't COVID) AND I got in a car accident. Then back to back holidays...Wooh.**

**Anyway, I guess...Happy Holidays? LOL**

**ACT II: CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Despite events, Ceres still agreed to enter the temple once her fit was over. Bergho requested privacy from the priests as they paid their respects. While they were weary of her presence, they agreed figuring she hadn't become violent yet.

Keyword, 'yet'.

Bergho chose a corner away from seeing eyes and just watched her as she stood before the first statue. Feeling the attention, Ceres rolled her eyes.

"I said I was fine."

"Hmm," he replied, crossing his arms. "You said that."

"And it's still true. I'm okay!" When he didn't respond, she glanced over to see his arms crossed. "Look, I don't wanna talk about it."

"You know you're safe with me, right? With me and mom?"

The question made her stop.

"I know you've been through a lot, a lot more than you've led on." At her panicked look, he answered, "You talk in your sleep."

She didn't know that.

"Sometimes it's Sin, some science mumbo-jumbo...but lately it's your uncle."

Mikal. Her sweet uncle.

She often missed his rigid posture and tentative hand that would caress her jawline with a tenderness he held for no one else. He who took her in when her parents died. He refused to let her call him 'father', in preservation of the memory of his brother-in-law. They'd never had the conversation about who her father was before he died, just that he was her father and could never be replaced.

"You don't know anything."

"You're right. We know nothing about this weird girl that drifted into the harbor one stormy night..." He stepped closer to her. "But for whatever reason, we care about her. Like she's our own."

Ceres kept her back turned from him, pretending to study the statue. But her heart warmed at his words.

"You're safe here, okay? And don't worry about it, tell me when you're ready."

And so Ceres was pulled from statue to statue, given a comprehensive history of each story, which was a part of the bigger story. But she was never good at retaining these things, though she supposed she got the gist.

Sin, a massive and always evolving creature, reappears; summoners go on pilgrimages to become more powerful by praying; when powerful enough, the High Summoner defeats Sin and everything's peachy until it reappears yet again after another 10 years.

She had so many questions but so many eyes were on her already.

People are so nosy.

"But I thought the High Summoner defeated Sin? What do you mean it reappeared? ...Is someone not doing their job?"

Her tone was a little harsh, but now all she could think about was her world and how the monster had swallowed it up. Could this have been avoided?

Bergho sighed, unsure of how to answer. "The ten years are a blessing..."

"If you're lucky enough to see ten years..."

"Well aren't you an optimist?"

"Sorry if that's how I feel. What's the point of it all?"

"You don't know how lucky you are. You escaped Sin once already, that should be enough."

"Twice."

"W-What...?"

"I escaped twice," she reaffirmed, turning her back to him again. "Once on land, and once again by water."

For once, Bergho was quiet. The silence could've been nice except her housemate was thinking God-knows- what. Probably thought she was a lost cause at this point.

"Hey-" he suddenly spoke up. "I have an idea, if you're up for it. Why don't you try praying?" He heard more than felt her grimace. "It might help you to remember. Or maybe improve your anxiety."

Glare.

"_There's hoping-_" he muttered to himself. "You can pray for _whatever_ you want."

Hmm.

She was never a religious woman. It often took a backseat to science and innovation. It interrupted progress, as her uncle often said.

Would she...? Pray?

She glanced up at the statue before her now. High Summoner Braska, the last savior of Spira, the peace bringer of this Calm. There was something about this man. Something comforting.

"I have to get back for my shift on the docks soon."

When she didn't move or look away from the statue, he scratched his head. She continued examining the statue.

"...I'd like to stay, if you don't mind."

When he looked unsure, she smiled and reassured him. "I won't be long, and I know the way back. It'll be fine.

"Well, okay. Just don't make me hike back up this mountain to come get you," he joked.

"Don't worry, they'll probably kick me out for having another meltdown anyway."

"Right...see ya later!" he called back. "She's so negative," he muttered to himself, walking away.

Ceres stared back up at the statue and searched the summoner's eyes.

"Surely, _you_ know why I'm here?"

No response.

"...Yeah, as I thought."

* * *

Days went by and Ceres' past persisted to mock her.

Instead of lucid dreams about her life before, she often woke from nightmares; many of which came from her ramped imaginations. That her uncle got trapped under one of his transformers, or the mansion crushed him slowly to death. Or monsters invaded the estate and swallowed up her poor handmaiden, Nysa.

In each of these nightmares, Ceres was bubbled in excitement knowing she would leave that place, that her marriage to that empty, attention- seeking man would never come to pass. Because she would be in Kilika fishing for fishes with Bergho. But then Sin and its monsters would appear, wreaking all sorts of havoc, leaving her alone again.

And in the stands, she knows she was only spared because she chose to leave.

She feared for her uncle and all those innocent people she left behind. The worry evident in her dreamscapes as a shadow swallowed up Zanarkand and she could only just watch. And every time, the little boy floated off to the side and watched her cry in anguish.

Doing nothing.

Elida says it would help to talk about it, but Ceres knew that wasn't really an option. She doubted there was a licensed therapist present on the island to listen to all her woes of a forgotten civilization. She could be altering another reality with the information she had!

And of course, there was the nature of the nightmares. They became more violent. Dark. Extremely self-loathing. All powered from her old pastime of consuming horror literature and her own pessimistic imagination.

She couldn't let anyone listen to all that. These people had their own problems.

A seagull chirped and she smiled, watching it soar, before letting her expression drop again.

There was a small part of her that yearned for her old life back.

The security of her name. A nice, sensible dress. Automobiles. Curling up in the library with a good book. The head chef preparing her favorite four-course meal, even though she could never eat it all.

As if any of that was even still there on the other side. _Was_ there another side?

"Watch out!" a young voice called out.

Sensing no immediate danger, Ceres slowly turned toward the voice and found a blue thing flying through the sky. It caused a seagull to move as other children ducked across the pier. The object hit the back of a head.

A familiar head.

"You ingrates…"

The kids ran off screaming as a pissed off Qiluah marched after them. Ceres did all she could not to laugh. She settled for a satisfactory smirk.

The prick.

She could now see that the object was a ball. One of the men picked it up and tossed it to another guy, initiating a game of catch. The faint sound of children's laughter, good times, and waves calmed her as she settled her feet back into the water.

Times like this reminded her of her home. And how these moments were almost nonexistent. Everything was business and fake smiles. Fake 'n all, she still missed it.

"I don't suppose you'll join us in a quick game?" a villager asked her, his thumb pointing back toward the game she was watching.

As with many of the Kilikans, she didn't know his name but she knew his face. She declined and watched him run back before jumping into the water. The rest of the players jumped into the water after him and swam off a bit from the pier.

They were going to play blitzball!

Excitedly, she followed after the few villagers that moved to see better. She watched as they swam around in loose formation, warming up before starting. They were all halfway in the water, but they made it work.

"Hey, I actually know this game!"

An older woman standing nearby smiled encouragingly. "Well of course! All of Spira knows about Blitzball!"

Blitzball!

How could she have forgotten?!

She turned back to the players, lazily watching as memories resurfaced.

...

_"What do you mean a thousand years ago?"_

_Ceres and Tidus shared identical looks of bewilderment._

_"We," Ceres pointed between the two, "saw it destroyed just days ago."_

_"I...don't know what else I could say to help you guys._

_They drifted into silence, Rikku not knowing what else to say. Tidus ran his hand through his hair, frustrated and all-around confused. Ceres just closed her eyes and allowed the breeze to come in…_

_"You could try going to Luca? Maybe someone will recognize you."_

_Tidus looked at Ceres, she was already looking at him. Ceres shrugged. "Not like we have a bunch of options..."_

_"Hey!" Rikku jolted up with energy. "We'll get you to Luca no problem. Leave it to me!"_

_Tidus still hadn't said anything for a moment._

_"We don't have many other options, Tidus," Ceres said, trying to reason with him._

_He had the same look of despair Ceres held, but he seemed so sighed. "Yeah, alright," he finally conceded._

_Rikku cheered, motivated for the new plan. Ceres went back to staring at the ocean._

...

"Are you okay?" the old woman asked in concern.

Ceres just hummed in response, deep in thought. "Excuse me."

_Don't worry, Tidus. I didn't forget. Just got side-tracked..._

Somehow, she needed to get to Luca.


End file.
